Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster
| directed by = Jun Fukuda | written by = Shin'ichi Sekizawa | produced by = Tomoyuki Tanaka | music by = Masaru Satô | cinematography = Kazuo Yamada | edited by = Ryôhei Fujii | distributed by = Toho Company, Ltd. | release date(s) = December 17th, 1966 | mpaa rating = | running time = 87 min. | country = | language = Japanese | budget = | gross revenue = ¥300,030,000 Godzilla Wiki; Ebirah, Horror of the Dee; Infobox. | preceded by = Godzilla vs. Monster Zero | followed by = Son of Godzilla }} Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster is a Japanese family film of the science fiction genre. It is classified as a Tokusatsu of the daikaiju ("giant monster") subgenre. It is the seventh installment in the ''Godzilla'' film series, but is the eighth film in the overall franchise if one includes the 1956 American re-edit of Godzilla, King of the Monsters. The movie was directed by Jun Fukuda with a script written by Shin'ichi Sekizawa. It premiered in Japan on December 17th, 1966. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * * Notes * Copyright holder: 1966, Toho Company, Ltd.. * This film is also known as Ebirah, Horror of the Deep (ゴジラ・エビラ・モスラ). * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster (1966) and Ebirah, Horror of the Deep (1966) both redirect to this page. * The original full title of this film is Gojira Ebira Mosura: Nankai no Daikettō, which translates to English as Godzilla, Ebirah, Mothra: Great Duel in the South Seas (both links redirect to this page). * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster was released in the United States in 1969. * This is the fifth film in the original Toho series to actually use the name Godzilla (or Gojira) in its title even though it is not used in the original Japanese release. However, Gigantis the Fire Monster has also been repackaged as Godzilla Raids Again in later markets. * One of the taglines associated with this film is "This is one lobster you don't want to order!" * This is the second film in the franchise that was not directed by Ishirô Honda. The first was Gigantis the Fire Monster (1955), which was directed by Motoyoshi Oda. * This is the first film in the Godzilla franchise directed by Jun Fukuda. He will go on to direct Son of Godzilla in 1967, Godzilla vs. Gigan in 1972, Godzilla vs. Megalon in 1973, and Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla in 1974. * This is the third film in the Godzilla series written by Shin'ichi Sekizawa. He previously wrote King Kong vs. Godzilla, Mothra vs. Godzilla, and Godzilla vs. Monster Zero. He is also known for writing Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, Mothra, Atragon and Varan the Unbelievable. * This is the first appearance of Ebirah, the giant lobster-monster. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of the giant condor. Recommendations See also External Links * * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster at Wikipedia * * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster at the Godzilla Wiki References ---- Category:Films Category:Toho Company, Ltd. Category:1960s/Films Category:1966/Films Category:December, 1966/Films Category:Sequels Category:7th installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:G/Films